It has been customary for vehicle owners to personalize their vehicles by installing custom license plates on the front of their vehicles. These custom license plates provide a means for expressing the person's interests, tastes, associations, businesses, and the like. Examples include a university plate, a business advertisement, a hobby association, and the like. The current configuration secures the single image license plate to the vehicle. This configuration limits the license plate to a single image.
Therefore, what is desired is a personalized license plate allowing the occupants to change the image as desired.